First Date
by procol harum
Summary: Doug held the flowers – flower, actually, since the other nine had fallen off and wouldn't that be a great thing to explain to Tom – behind his back, left hand clenched tight around the stem, right hand raised to knock on the door.


**Title: **First Date  
**Characters: **Tom, Doug  
**Warnings: ** uhm there's slash...  
**Disclaimer:** i own nothing  
**Summary:** Doug held the flowers – flower, actually, since the other nine had fallen off and wouldn't that be a great thing to explain to Tom – behind his back, left hand clenched tight around the stem, right hand raised to knock on the door.  
**A/N: **written for **rose_melody2** on lj who gave me first date, nervous, kiss, holding hands, and flowers... i think this includes them all lol

Doug held the flowers – flower, actually, since the other nine had fallen off and wouldn't that be a great thing to explain to Tom – behind his back, left hand clenched tight around the stem, right hand raised to knock on the door. Apartment 232, belonging to one Thomas Hanson Junior. Doug wasn't sure about his middle name. Probably Eugene or maybe even Patricia.

When Tom opened the door it was to reveal a clean-shaven (he had shaved for this lousy thing?) Doug Penhall, laughing just a little and holding his one hand behind his back. Great, he'd gotten a gift and was now realizing how stupid this idea was. '_Laugh it up Penhall'_, Tom thought sadly. **He** had been looking forward to their little night out.

"Hey," Doug finally got out when the laughter died away. "Sorry 'bout that. What's your middle name?"

Tom glanced up at Doug, confusion in his eyes. "What? Why do you need to know that?"

"Because I wanna know if it's Eugene or Patricia, or maybe Earl..."

"Eugene? Wait, Patricia?" Well, that could explain Doug's laughter. Tom wasn't sure if he would ever truly understand Doug. "It's Sir Humpledink la Ella Tie."

Doug smiled, not sure that Tom had just said that. "You're joking right?"

"Of course I'm joking, Doug. It's James. Same as my dad's was."

"That's creepy. I mean, your names were identical. Except he had senior and you had junior."

"Uh huh, right. Wanna come in? Or you wanna just go now?"

"Here!" Doug thrust the hand hidden behind his back forwards, the one remaining flower tilting over slightly. Doug had accidentally crushed a few petals. "Uh, there were nine more, but they uhm... died."

"You didn't have to get me anything Doug. And flowers are for girls."

"Guys can get 'em too, Tommy. I'm hungry."

--

They had decided to walk to the restaurant, just down the street from Tom's apartment. Some kind of fast food diner that Tom thought would be good because it was just their first date.

"Burger and fries," Doug told the waiter and Tom nodded, ordering the same. "Sounds good..."

"Don't you seem happy."

"I am, Doug. Really. Thanks for, thanks for asking me out. But I've never done this with a guy before, ya know?"

"Well, not really." Doug smiled. "I've dated a couple before. And... done stuff. It's not horrifying Tom."

"I never said it scared me!" Tom shouted and a few people turned to looked. He grinned, embarrassed. "I'm just nervous. Alright?"

"I was too."

"Dead flowers. Got it."

"They're not all dead," Doug argued. "Only nine."

`"Outta ten..."

Their food came then, and Tom smiled at the waiter. "Thank you."

Doug laughed a little, but stopped when Tom glared at him. "What?"

"You just said thank you. For a plate of heart attack."

"Plate of heart attack?"

"Well yeah," Doug replied, stuffing a fry in his mouth. "You could get one if ya eat too much of this stuff. It's good, though."

"Exactly," Tom agreed, eating a fry of his own. "Who cares if it kills us later. Enjoy it now, right?"

They continued eating in silence and when both were finished Tom finally spoke up. "How come you're on the other side of the table?"

"What?"

"Why are you sitting all the way over there? I feel lonely."

"You feel lonely?" Doug smiled, stood up. "We're done eating anyways. Let's go, huh?"

"I'll pay." Tom pulled out the amount needed for the meal, then added another three dollars for a tip.

"And for a second there I thought you wouldn't tip," Doug mocked, sarcasm evident.

"Shut up," Tom muttered and jumped slightly when Doug's hand grabbed his own. He smiled, though, when Doug's hand gripped tighter, fingers entwining. "Still feel lonely?" Doug whispered in Tom's ear as they walked out of the diner.

"Nope," Tom replied.

--

"You ever kiss a guy a guy before?" Doug asked suddenly when they'd reached the doors to Tom's apartment.

"No," Tom replied. "Never done anything like this with a guy before, remember?"

"Uh huh..." Doug trailed off, grinning.

"What?" Tom questioned, although he thought he already knew the answer. He was right, he realized, when Doug's lips pressed against his own. He kissed back, the same way he would with any girl, except Doug was different. He didn't know how or why, but he just seemed different than all those girls before Doug.

Doug pulled away, watching Tom, worried, curious. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Tom breathed out. "I think I could get used to this whole kissing guys thing."

"No," Doug replied quickly, pulling Tom inside the apartment. Tom began pulling out his keys, wondering why Doug had said no. "No what?"

"No other guys, Tommy," Doug replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe it should have been. "Just me. You, me, kissing. Nobody else."

"Yeah," Tom agreed, pushing the key into the lock. "No other guys. Just you. I like that."


End file.
